Revolutionary Combat
by Bloody Koalas
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! After Amber's death, people are affected--but not the people you might guess, and not in the ways you might think.
1. Foreman

**A/N: Thanks to some lazy afternoon spent listening to the wonders of Simple Plan, I discovered what a perfect match our little doctors would be to this song. Enjoy the wonders of writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue, please.**

* * *

Eric Foreman stared coldly at the case file sitting in front of him on the glass coffee table of the conference room, offending him with its smudged ink and dog-eared pages. _Thanks, Chase. I really appreciate the sloppiness. _Of course, he knew that it wasn't Chase's fault. It didn't even make sense that he was blaming the reasonably innocent Australian. But what Foreman wished for more than anything, anything in the world, was that he really _could _blame Chase. He wanted Chase to work with him. He wanted Cameron to work with him. He didn't like being in charge. It felt to him like he was a child back in the city; growing up with perpetually vanishing parents, he'd had to take on their job, always taking care of his younger siblings. He wasn't sure he was entirely 'capable' of the job of mother and father, especially considering that he had been eleven at the time his parents first made a disappearance.

That wasn't the first time, of course, but it was the first time he'd had to deal with it on his own. Because all the other times he had an older brother to lean back on. But Luke was gone, and this was just like then—House was, too.

Foreman sighed and suppressed a yawn with much difficulty. He leaned forward in his chair, hoping that the gesture would allow the words printed on the pages now mere inches in front of his face to soak in better. The whole team was messing this case up, Foreman thought cynically. For days, _days!_, they had been stumbling over the poor child's illness. Every treatment resulted in an adverse symptom; every surgery brought them three new reasons why the kid was going to die by the end of the week. He was in an unbearable amount of pain, suffered hallucinations and delusions, and was slowly losing the ability to breathe. His life would've been a great thing to bet on if it hadn't been the cruelest thing imaginable.

But Hadley, Kutner and Taub were getting nowhere, and honestly, as much as Foreman wanted to punish them and put them down for not being able to save a boy from death, he didn't blame them at all. He couldn't. Their boss was in shreds, and the resident oncologist was suggesting an end of his New Jersey life. Which, although Foreman had supported, he would probably regret later on, as Gregory House returned to his usual ass self and assigned an unnatural amount of clinic hours to the young ones on his team. Without Wilson, there'd be no one to break up House's crazy. Could he?

Foreman wasn't sure of anything. Not himself, not his team, not the hospital which was supposed to remain steady and hold on when things got rough. He couldn't lean on anyone. He was alone, but not only that—he was the one the team thought knew all the answers.

It's too bad that the team wouldn't realize that Foreman couldn't lead them like that. They'd get hurt, just like his family had, all the way back in the city.

_We're not gonna be  
Just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same_

It's too bad that boy would die because he wouldn't be able to save him in time.

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all…_

It's too bad that House was going to sit and watch Foreman ruin everything, just like his parents did.


	2. Chase

**A/N: Eric-Allie-Rob, all kinds of docs, everywhere I look I see HOUSE…**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Hadley. And she didn't own House. The End.**

* * *

"Charging 200. Clear!"

"Charging 230. Clear!"

"Charging 280! Clear!"

And Anita McAndrew lived. It was that simple. Three tries and she was alive to tell the tale. But surgeon Robert Chase wasn't so sure he wanted to live himself. Sure, he loved his life. He didn't want to go kill himself. But he also didn't want to live through all of this.

Amber was dead. Cutthroat was gone forever, and in her lingering shadow Wilson was weeping. Through the grapevine, Chase had heard the news—Wilson wasn't House's friend. Wilson was moving away. Wilson didn't care.

Of course, the young intensivist didn't consider himself to be particularly close to James Wilson. But he was close enough to feel hurt, even betrayed, when news of Wilson's plans had reached him. Couldn't he stay? Couldn't he be friends with House?

Everyone knew why Amber had died, and likewise, everyone knew it wasn't House's fault she died. So why in hell did Wilson have to set him apart? For god's sake the man knew what betrayal did to anyone, he had been divorced three times, let alone to _House_.

This wasn't fair, Chase thought, as he washed his hands and slapped on a fresh pair of gloves. It was fair at all. It was just like his father to do something like this. Everything was just fine, being handled, and Rowan had to go ruin everything. It was his fault his mother had died, not Chase's. Right?

Rowan has always told him what he thought of his only son. "You're filth. You're nothing. You can't even take care of her."

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own _

Right, he was the one to talk. Just getting up and leaving his fourteen-year-old son to care for his alcoholic mother. Chase couldn't do very much for her. He loved her; he tried to help. But he wasn't very good, and he knew she was dying.

So it was all Rowan's fault.

_I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

Just like it would be Wilson's fault if something happened to House. Because, right now, the poor man depended on Wilson, needed his best friend, needed forgiveness. And if Wilson was ready to ditch that, he better be ready to clean up House's shell.


End file.
